1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the production of electrical power and more particularly to a field of energy systems that harness both wind and solar energy regulated by a system controller.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Windmills have been used for a great many years to generate electricity. The installation of windmills in arrays in fields has produced substantial energy and has provided an alternative means for communities to obtain electrical power. This approach has shown some promising possibilities as to a large energy source that is reliable. On the other hand, the design of the present wind farms results in costly maintenance and a lack of direct and immediate correlation of energy output to energy load needs.
Since 1974 a considerable amount of effort has been applied to wind farms due to the energy crunch during the decade. The importance of energy and the control of energy resources became quite evident during the Gulf War with Iraq. Energy has become a critical need and the supplier a critical player in world economics.
The prior art has also included wind farms although efficient when the wind speeds reach a significant speed, do require specialized heavy equipment to install and maintain. Furthermore, in areas in the world that have a strong wind base, extreme weather conditions are also encountered which can and do damage to both large and small systems alike.
In the past little effort has been placed into the research and development of multi functional systems that can be shipped to remote village locations, installed without heavy equipment, respond to demand power loads, designed for ease in maintenance, overall ease in installation, protective measures in the event of severe wind conditions, and finally the protection of bird wild life.
Examples of prior art with elements similar in part to the invention being presented are: Trigilio, U.S. Pat. No. 4,551,631 teaches the use of wind and solar energy to generate electricity. Lane, U.S. Pat. No. 4,213,303 teaches the use of a sun tracking lens and a boiler to generate electric power. Wiedemann teaches the use of solar energy, wind energy, wave energy, sea water energy, steam turbines, and electric generators in combination to convert, use, and store energy.